1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording method has become widely used from the viewpoint s that recording can be carried out on various recording materials, the hardware (device) is relatively inexpensive and compact and is superior in quietness. With recent development of high-resolution inkjet printers, hardware (device) and various inkjet recording media, so-called “photo-like” high quality images have become possible.
A recording material for inkjet recording is generally required to have the characteristics of: (1) quick-drying (high absorption rate of ink), (2) suitable and uniform dot size (no spreading), (3) excellent granularity, (4) high dot roundness, (5) high color density, (6) high chroma (no dullness), (7) excellent water resistance, light fastness and ozone resistance of an image region, (8) high whiteness, (9) high storage stability (no yellowing or image blurring in long-term storage), (10) excellent dimensional stability with less deformation (less curling), and (11) excellent traveling in hardware.
In view of the foregoing, a recording material having an ink-receiving layer with a porous structure has been put to practical use in recent years. This recording material is considered to achieve excellent quick-drying property and high gloss. However, there is a tendency for very high quality to be demanded for a recorded image, and in particular, there are strict requirements for color density and color tone of an image. For example, deep colors in a high density range are important for contrast and sharp shading of an image, and no generation of bronzing is important for color tone and colorfulness.
In connection with the foregoing, techniques are known in which ink is applied, by an inkjet system, to an inkjet recording material having a thermoplastic resin particle-containing ink receiving layer provided on a support, and then the thermoplastic resin particles are dissolved or melted to form a film so that bronzing is suppressed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-96905). Also, an inkjet recording material containing, in a surface layer, organic fine particles to be dissolved or swollen in a water-soluble organic solvent having an SP value of 18 to 31 has been known (for example, JP-A No. 2004-1412). Further, an inkjet recording material in which an ink-absorbing layer containing organic polymer fine particles to be dissolved or swollen in a solvent in ink is provided on a support has been known (for example, JP-A No. 63-60784).